A Lιттℓє Gαмє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Diviértanse, muchachos…" "Con eso dicho, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Y ahí estaban, confinados en el pequeño armario de limpieza y completamente a oscuras hasta que, tímidamente, a uno de los dos se le ocurrió encender la modesta luz que colgaba del techo para mejorar un poco el panorama."::..::MU!Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Monsters Inc.** n **i Monsters University me pertenecen; tampoco la linda portada (tomada de Pixiv); todo esto es fines de lucro y... todo eso que ya saben (?).**

 _ **Hey!**_ **No tengo excusa para esto más que decir que... me encapriché con salir del bloqueo que tenía y este fue el feo resultado (: que... no estoy muy segura cómo llegó a ser 'esto' ./.u.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Slash; Humanizado; Posible OoC; Situado en MU, después de que Sulley es aceptado en la fraternidad y antes de le quitasen el puesto en la misma uwú.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _A Little Game._**

* * *

— _ **D**_ _iviértanse, muchachos…_

Con eso dicho, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Y ahí estaban, confinados en el pequeño armario de limpieza y completamente a oscuras hasta que, tímidamente, a uno de los dos se le ocurrió encender la modesta luz que colgaba del techo para mejorar un poco el panorama.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa de su mala visión, analizó la mueca confiada de su acompañante mientras se frotaba las manos, ansioso. De haber estado encerrado ahí, con una chica, tal vez —y sólo tal vez— la situación no se le habría hecho _tan_ incómoda. Independientemente de todo, en un lugar tan pequeño, era bastante difícil mantener la barrera del espacio personal; sobretodo por la gran contextura de quien le estaba viendo fijamente con una sonrisa entre dientes.

—Vamos, relájate. —Descruzando los brazos, el Sullivan deslizó su espalda hasta quedar sobre el suelo. Mantenía la misma sonrisa confiada que esbozaba desde que se hizo presente en el campus—. No te morderé… demasiado fuerte.

Casi forzadamente, Randall dejó escapar una risilla cuando desvió la mirada ante la mala broma. Al notarlo, el de mechas fucsias no supo si reír o suspirar por ello. Al menos, podría haberle tocado un _cómplice_ más… _¿simpático?_ Meh; con alguien dispuesto a cooperar en un estúpido juego como en el que estaban atrapados, «7 minutos en el paraíso», le hubiese bastado.

Guardando la calma, esperó unos segundos, por si el amigo de Mike Wazowski se le ocurría algún tema para lograr entrar en confianza, mas no ocurrió nada para disolver la tensión que emanaba de su lado, por lo que se vio obligado a hablar nuevamente.

—Sabes que fue una broma, ¿no? —preguntó casualmente, acomodándose un poco en su lugar.

—Yo… ehm… C-Claro que sí —contestó como pudo Boggs, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo en copiar la postura de Sulley. No obstante, después de quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas, casi escondiendo su rostro en el acto—. ¿Por qué…?

—No te escuchas muy confiado, amiguito —interrumpió Sulley al alzar hombros, divertido.

Randall no dijo nada. Mordió su pulgar mientras pensaba con qué responderle; negarlo vagamente no serviría de nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Cuestionó, apenas viéndole por el rabillo del ojo—. Fue tu nombre el que pusieron en el sombrero de las chicas… —siguió, casi en un susurro que apenas fue distinguido por el aire sepulcral que los rodeaba; al menos, eso era lo que se imaginaba Randall.

— ¿Y? —Nuevamente, James lucía extremadamente relajado; el llevarse ambas manos a la nuca acentuaba ello—. De seguro fue idea de Johnny; ya sabes cómo es esto de las novatadas…

— ¿Así que no te negaste sólo por tu fraternidad? —Por más obvia que fuese la respuesta (sobretodo porque él mismo habría hecho lo mismo de haber estar en su lugar), había tenido la necesidad de asegurarse de ello.

—Roar Omega Roar; esta es su fiesta, ya me aceptaron y… con eso resumo todo —aclaró, extendiendo sus piernas cómodamente por más de llegar a tocar levemente ambos costados de Randall—. Vivo el sueño de cualquier universitario, ¿no lo crees…? Eh, tú…

—Randy… —se presentó, nuevamente con un tono débil—. Bueno, técnicamente me llamo Randall Boggs pero…

—Hey, Randy, tranquilo —se apresuró a hablar nuevamente el de cabello celeste, riendo un poco por su actitud tan «rara» que demostraba el chico—. Soy Jimmy, Jimmy P. Sullivan —se presentó, extendiéndole la mano cuando corrigió un poco su postura—, pero ya debías saberlo, ¿verdad?

Sin advertir que era porque compartía el curso con él (y porque su amigo —y compañero de cuarto— era su rival autodeclarado), Randall se acercó un poco para estrechar su mano.

—Eres un Sullivan; es difícil no notarte —comentó en un intento por ser simpático por alguien de la RΩR—. Y menos después de cómo te presentaste con el profesor Knight…

— ¿Estabas ahí? —Sulley pareció algo perplejo, pero de inmediato soltó una pequeña risa conforme se alisaba parte del cabello—. Vaya… No tenía idea de que también estabas en esa clase…

— ¡¿No parezco un asustador?!

Si Randall no hubiese lucido tan alarmado —y hasta algo molesto— por la mención, Sulley no habría vuelto a reír.

—No lo dije por eso, Randy —dijo, anteponiendo las manos cuando vio que el de cabello morado había apretado los puños al mismo tiempo que entrecerró (aún más) su mirada, buscando verse desafiante—. Tienes el aspecto pero… te falta la confianza. Eres algo así como Wazowski, sólo que al revés.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

El Sullivan se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que alzó ambas cejas celestes.

—Fue un cumplido —se defendió, manteniendo la misma postura y mueca—. El pobre no asustaría ni a un bebé aunque se lo propusiera.

Sin poder evitarlo, Randall desvió la mirada y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Sí, tal vez había sido una comparación cruel, pero realmente la idea no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—Tienes razón —fue lo único que dijo, volviendo su vista hacia Sulley; sin embargo, para cuando quiso notarlo, el otro se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y con el rostro a poca distancia del suyo—. ¿N-Necesitas algo?

—De hecho… sí; sí necesito algo —respondió, sonriendo ladeadamente cuando al fin se decidió _a poner cartas en el asunto._

Boggs parpadeó un poco antes de alejarse tan rápido como el disimulo se lo permitió. A pesar de ello, el de mechas fucsias sólo reía mientras ladeaba la cabeza. De entre todos los chicos con los que debía _ponerse a prueba_ justamente le había tocado el más nervioso de todos los presentes en la fiesta... y hasta podría arriesgarse a decir que del todo el campus.

—Sea lo que sea que quieras…no me incluyas en eso —advirtió cuando su espalda chocó contra la esquina del armario, evitando que pudiera retroceder más.

—Randy, sabes tan bien como yo por qué quisieron que nos metiéramos aquí…

—Se suponía que yo entraría con una chica, no con un… un… Un Sullivan —puntualizó después de los titubeos, volviendo a refregar sus manos con cierta ansiedad—; sin ofender… o lo que sea.

—Créeme, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea —siguió con calma el más alto, aunque su voz sonaba más burlona que antes— pero, ya que yo no quiero decepcionar a mi fraternidad y tú, posiblemente, también quieras entrar en ella… ¿Qué tal si fingimos un poco? Sería por… un bien en común. Yo quedo bien con los míos y tú te ganas algunos puntos para entrar más adelante.

Nuevamente, Boggs volvió a desviar la vista al considerarlo. Sí, no era secreto que alguien como él anhelaba entrar en una fraternidad exclusiva para _los chicos cool,_ esa propia para cualquiera que tenía un futuro digno de envidia; no obstante, con su falta de confianza, el entrar en Roar Omega Roar era casi tan imposible como que Mike Wazowski se convirtiese en un verdadero asustador.

Suspiró, aún inseguro. Una parte de él quería aceptar pero otra seguía insistía en que era mala idea.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? —inquirió al fin con pesadez, dejando escapar un suspiro poco después.

—Desarregla tu ropa rápido; no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedará. —Para aclarar el punto, el Sullivan trató de acatar su propio consejo por más de que no tuviera mucho con qué hacerlo: su remera blanca se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la chaqueta de los Roar Omega Roar siempre la mantenía abierta; lo único que podía hacer era dejar algo flojo el jean que tenía puesto que… de por sí, también solía quedarle de esa forma todos los días—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, Randy.

Pero aquello no hizo sentir más cómodo al de ojos verdes, que cada vez se encogía más en su lugar, como si quisiera desaparecer por completo. Toda su actitud indicaba que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la descabellada propuesta del otro.

—Sólo desabotónate un poco la camisa que tienes abajo y deja el sweater tal como está —puntualizó mientras rodaba los ojos, un poco frustrado por la timidez del Boggs—, rápido.

Sin embargo, tras un nuevo suspiro por parte de él, finalmente accedió… aunque, por su lentitud, Sulley trató de ayudarlo también, exasperado y sin mucho cuidado al hacerlo.

—Hey, puedo solo —se quejó, tratando de apartarlo.

—Pero no creo que puedas hacerte esto solo —bromeó segundos antes de encorvarse para llevar sus labios hacia el pálido cuello del de cabello morado.

Mucho antes de que Randy pudiese empujarlo para sacárselo completamente de encima, el más alto ya había podido succionar y morder lo suficiente para dejar la visible marca roja que había querido lograr.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

—Nada personal —volvió a interrumpir, corrigiendo un poco su postura hasta quedar sentado sobre sus propias piernas. Miró como el chico frente a él se llevaba una mano al cuello, ocultando la reciente marca, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros—, pero no puedo quedar como un cobarde frente a _mi_ fraternidad. Además, esto sólo es un juego, ¿sin rencores, Randy?

Cuando Sulley volvió a extenderle la mano en gesto amistoso, Randall dudó unos momentos antes corresponder el gesto. Mas esta vez el resultado fue diferente. Empujándolo hacia delante de improvisto, logró que el chico se acercase lo suficiente para alcanzar a besarlo con simpleza, dejándolo anonadado.

Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue la mordida en medio de las caricias que, aunque no había sido fuerte, había llegado a cortar parte de uno de sus labios como para hacerlo sangrar al instante; a juzgar por la sonrisa del Sullivan al separarse, no cabía duda de que todo había sido intencional.

—Lo siento —se disculpó falsamente, el tono burlón lo había delatado—. Había olvidado lo que pasaba con mis colmillos cuando no tengo cuidado. No te imaginas los problemas que me causan de vez en cuando.

Randall asintió por inercia. Con las mejillas coloreadas —y resaltando sobre su perlada tez, apenas invadida por un pequeño rastro de pecas—, se limitó a limpiar parte de la sangre con el dorso de la mano, tan abstraído como confundido. Sentía lo hinchada que empezaba a ponerse la zona herida y que el agitado ritmo de sus palpitaciones no parecían querer ceder, pero ignoraba ambas cosas para tratar de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Mucho antes de poder pedir —o exigir— la merecida explicación, la puerta tras de ellos se abrió, revelando únicamente a Johnny Worthington III sosteniendo el pestillo. Los examinó rápido: primero a _uno de sus hermanos_ y luego al chico nerd y, una vez tuvo su veredicto, se giró a los demás universitarios presentes y agrupados a metros del armario.

— ¿Qué les dije? —Preguntó, sonriendo soberbiamente al cruzar los brazos por encima de su fornido pecho—. Nuestro amigo Sulley sabe cómo divertirse al estilo RΩR —vitoreó, esperando que el nombrado se pusiese de pie para acercarse.

Dedicándole una breve mirada a Boggs, el Sullivan se puso de pie, acomodándose ligeramente la campera roja de los RΩR en gesto arrogante una vez llegó al lado de Johnny. Obviamente, los gritos, chillidos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar conforme todos empezaban a formar un círculo alrededor del nombrado.

Aprovechándose de toda la celebración, Randy trató de escabullirse por detrás de la forma más sigilosa que podía, sintiéndose —y queriendo ser— casi invisible en el acto. No obstante, la mano que presionó su hombro lo tensó y le hizo detenerse en seco mucho ante de poder saber a quién pertenecía.

—Si sigues así, tal vez podamos considerarte cuando hayan vacantes disponibles, Boggs —avisó Johnny con falsa amabilidad, viendo fijamente como Sulley hacia sus usuales poses ante de dejarse llevar con algunos de los demás muchachos de la fraternidad—, siempre y cuando empieces a juntarte con personas de… más nivel, _si sabes a lo que me refiero._

Sin saber cómo tomar aquello, Randall tragó saliva cuando asintió, manteniendo su vista en el suelo.

Sí; tal vez lo que acababa de suceer podía considerarse una insignificante derrota contra Sullivan, pero si lo que decía Johnny era cierto, aún tenía posibilidades de ganarle en la siguiente ocasión y pasar a ser parte de los Roar Omega Roar.

 _Sólo tendría que esforzarse y… hacer que Wazowski limpiase parte del camino._

Atando cabos sueltos en su plan, Randall volvía a frotarse las manos, pero ya no por culpa de las ansias. Su sonrisa entre dientes y el malicioso brillo en sus ojos lo indicaba cuando salía de aquel lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que llegaron hasta aquí!**_ **Espero que no haya quedado tan mal como sé que quedó y que... lo hayan disfrutado, _sobretodo eso~_ porque... esto está recién salido del Word x/D y con el sueño que tengo por cosa del insomnio... no estoy en las mejores condiciones de corregirlo meticulosamente -/-.  
Antes de ponerme a divagar más de la cuenta, me marcho de aquí~.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & grazie por leer~.**


End file.
